An Oharan's Love
by Shinigami of the New World
Summary: An interesting person appears before the Straw Hats and becomes a part of the crew. He becomes infatuated by Nico Robin. Will the Oharan give in to his advances? And who is coming for the crew this time? RobinxOC Takes place after saving Hatchan.
1. Joining the Crew

An Oharan's Love

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own One Piece crawls in a corner Stop rubbing it in!

**Rated M: ** For Language and blood.

**Summary: **An interesting person appears before the Straw Hats and becomes a part of the crew. He becomes infatuated by Nico Robin. Will the Oharan give in to his advances? And who is coming for the crew this time? RobinxOC Takes place after saving Hatchan but before going to the Archipelago.

As the small boat approached the ship of the Straw Hats, the man sitting in it smirked. "Finally. It took me so long to find them," he said.

The boat continued to approach the Thousand Sunny and the man heard a voice over what sounded like an intercom saying, "Oi, we've got a small boat with some guy in it coming up pretty close."

With that said, the sounds of multiple people running across the deck of the ship could be heard along with the occasional "Oi, Sanji! I want meat!" along with the "Shut up Luffy! Someone is approaching the ship!"

As the mysterious man came close enough the ship he picked up a rope from the bottom of his boat and tied one end to the boat. He then jumped up onto the side-rail of the Thousand Sunny, seeming to be lifted by the wind up to such a height and proceeded to tie the other end of the rope to the ship.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing asshole?!" shouted Nami, Sanji, and Zoro all at once, as Robin gave a slight chuckle to Usopp and Chopper hiding behind her.

"Oh sorry, I guess I should have introduced myself first huh?" said the man.

"Fuck introducing yourself! Try asking permission to come onto the ship first!" shouted the obviously pissed off trio.

"Hahaha, you're funny Ossan." said Luffy.

The man pointed to himself as he said, "All I did was tie my boat to your ship…how is that funny?"

"Screw it…just tell us your name," said Brook and Franky at the same time, as Pappug, Hatchan and Camie walked out of the cabin.

The man laughed as he said, "Right, sorry 'bout that. My name is Cooke D. Baird, nice to meet you all."

_Another D?_ Thought Robin to herself.

As everyone sized up the man, they noticed that he had somewhat of a resemblance to their own Monkey D. Luffy. He had the same short black hair, only messier. And he also had the same goofy smile, except he had a long jagged scar going from above his right eye down across his nose and ending above the left side of his upper lip. Other than that, he was an older man, obvious by the black facial hair cut into triangles, with the base of them starting at the bottom of his chin and going up into a point below his mouth, the triangles of facial hair were spaced about an inch in between each, his facial hair ended before getting up to the middle of his mouth on the sides of his face, leaving no sideburns. The man also stood at about 6' 5". He wore a blue button up shirt with what looked to be golden buttons. He also wore gray shorts and a black belt with a silver belt buckle.

"What are you all staring at?" asked Baird.

"Never mind that," said Sanji, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, right! I was wondering if I could join your crew," said Baird.

All the assembled people except Luffy, Brook, and Robin let out a "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I decided I wanted to become a part of the famous Straw Hat Pirates," said Baird.

"Cool! I like you Ossan! You can join, in fact you beat me to asking if you wanted to join!" said Luffy as all that screamed 'What!?' screamed it again.

"Nice," said Baird as he approached Luffy and shook his hand, "It's an honor to serve as one of your crew captain!"

"One condition," said Luffy "We aren't just a crew, we are nakama!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Baird.

**AN: **Aaaaaaand, first chapter of my first FanFic is done! What do you all think? Review please, and I'm fine with constructive criticism, but please no flaming. OH also, I'll try and have the next chapter up in a couple days, I've got nothing better to do anyway XD


	2. The Logia Fruit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, but it's fun to read.

"What the fuck Luffy," screamed Nami, "How can you allow some guy we just met to join the crew? This is just like Brook all over again!"

Sanji, now calmed down slightly, lit a cigarette and blew some smoke out saying, "She's right Luffy, we just met this guy. How do we know we can trust him? We don't even know what he can do in a fight."

Baird laughed and looked toward them saying, "I'm sorry I didn't even show you what I can do yet. I suppose I should before I can truly become your nakama."

"Alright then, we'll test you first," said Luffy, "Who wants to be the ones to fight him?"

Just as Luffy said this, Usopp and Chopper formed their arms into Xs across their chests and both said, "Count us out, he looks scary!"

Zoro started to walk forward, drawing his blades and said, "Count me in, I want a piece of this guy who thinks he can just jump onto our ship whenever he wants."

Then slowly the ranks became Baird versus Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Brook, and Franky, with Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Robin, Pappug, Camie, and Hatchan spectating.

"Hmm…this could be quite fun," said Baird, "All of you can come at me at once if you want, I think my power will surprise you."

As he said this, all five of them charged him at one time, as Luffy yelled, "Gomu Gomu no BAZOOKA!!"

When his hands hit Baird in the stomach, his stomach became sand, and everyone but Franky and Brook got looks of shock on their faces.

"I thought there was only one of each Devil Fruit…how can he become sand" asked Nami.

"I don't know," said Robin, "I thought that was true also."

Then Luffy said, "It doesn't matter, I know how to defeat sand anyway!" As he said this he covered his hands in water and charged again. "Gomu Gomu no PISTOL!"

Then his hand hit Baird in the face, as his face became white smoke, and Baird smirked. "I have a lot of powers…try something different."

Luffy was stunned, "That is Smokey's power…how did you get it?"

"Who cares, it's my turn," said Zoro as he charged and slashed, "ONIGIRI!"

This time, Baird's whole body turned into electricity and he laughed, "I'm sorry but without kairoseki none of you can defeat me."

As he said this Sanji charged and aimed a kick at him, as Baird caught the kick in his hand, his hand became ice, and ice started to climb up Sanji's leg.

"Fine then, if you can use ice, I'll just melt you! FRESH FIRE," shouted Franky.

As the fire came from Franky's mouth, Baird put his hands in front of it and spun redirecting the fire back at Franky. As Franky dodged, Baird sat down and started laughing, "Guys, seriously, we don't need to fight, I just want to be your nakama."

The whole group fighting, (including Brook, who did nothing…lazy) sighed and sat down with the rest of the crew, staring at Baird in silence. Robin was the first to break the silence, "So then what kind of Devil Fruit do you have?"

"Ah, right, I possess the Logia Fruit," he said, "Now do you understand?"

"NO," said everyone at once, and Robin continued calmly, "Which Logia Fruit though?"

"No no no, you misunderstand, I possess THE Logia Fruit, not A Logia Fruit," said Baird, "Does that help explain it to you?"

Robin held up her hand so that nobody could scream again, "No, not really, can you try and explain it differently perhaps?"

"Hmm…OH I got it, Zoro you should understand when I tell you this, so can you put it into word that everyone else will understand" asked Baird.

"I guess, just hurry up and explain," said Zoro impatiently.

"It's like the principle forge of the other Logia Fruits…does that help," Baird asked.

"OH, I get it," said Zoro as he turned to explain to the rest, "He means that he has the original Logia Fruit, the one that all the other ones come from."

"Exactly, thank you Zoro. Basically, with that explanation, I have the power of all the Logia Fruits combined," claimed Baird

"That's weird isn't it Usopp," asked Chopper.

"Yeah, it really is weird," said Usopp, "How did you find that fruit?"

"Oh, at Raftel they have-"

"RAFTEL," screamed everyone, "You've been to Raftel?!"

"Yeah…why," asked Baird, "Is that a big deal?"

"Yeah, it's a big deal you shitty bastard," said Sanji.

"That's where the legendary treasure One Piece is, that's where all pirates strive to go," said Luffy.

"Oh, right, I went there to become Pirate King, without a crew or any nakama…I just went by myself. A friend of mine told me that 'no one is born to be alone' but I didn't believe him and went to Raftel by myself anyway. I realized when I got there that I really did need nakama," said Baird.

'_No one is born to be alone?' That sounds a lot like Saul…but it couldn't be, could it?_ thought Robin to herself.

"I also realized when I got there, that I didn't want to become Pirate King. I realized my real dream was to help someone become Pirate King, and that's how I ended up here," stated the man that was starting to grow on everyone.

"Well then, welcome to the crew Ossan," said Luffy as he shook Baird's hand again.

"Wait," said Usopp, "We haven't let him finish explaining yet."

"Oh yeah, like I was saying at Raftel they have-"

"RAFTEL," screamed Brook by himself.

"Hey captain…what the fuck is up with the skeleton anyway," Baird asked as Sanji, Zoro, and Nami started beating the crap out of Brook for interrupting again.

"It's a Devil Fruit power," said Robin, "It brought his soul back after he died. It took him a year to find his body though, so it was just a skeleton when he found it."

"I see, that's pretty cool…well I guess I should finish my story before those three kill him again," said Baird, laughing., "Anyway, they have three trees there, the Paramecia, the Logia, and the Zoan, trees. Each one has the Paramecia, Logia, and Zoan fruit at the top. They also have all the sub-fruits on the branches of the tree, though I don't understand how they came to be spread across the world like they are. Anyway, when I got their and saw the trees, I fed an animal that a saw there a fruit from the tree, and it was a Logia type that made the animal able to become feathers, and control feathers. Which is kinda weird…but you see a lot of weird things on the Grand Line. Well, after I did that, I went to the top of the tree and got the fruit. And that's about it."

"So then, can you explain to us how you GOT to Raftel…I mean how were you able to get past the Yonkou," asked Robin.

"I snuck past them, when I was younger I was trained by the greatest assassin in the world, even better than Rob Lucci. My step-father wanted to train me to become a part of CP9 when I grew up…even though I told him I wanted to become a pirate," said Baird.

"Why did your step-father want you to be a part of the World Government, and who was your father," asked Nami.

"Well, I never knew my real father, and neither my step-father nor my mother would tell me who he was. For your other question, my step-father was a Marine, so he wanted me to follow in his footsteps," stated Baird.

"I know what that's like, only it was my grandpa that tried to turn me into a Marine," said Luffy.

With a laugh Baird said, "I met your grandfather Luffy, I met a lot of famous Marines, I could tell that your grandfather was a tough man."

The whole crew, now accepting the man, looked out at the sea, behind Baird, and saw a giant Sea King about to attack the Thousand Sunny.

"What the hell is that shitty fish doing here," yelled Sanji.

Baird turned around and laughed, "My bad, I came here all the way from Little Garden, pulling along a dinosaur I killed, hopefully the saltwater I kept it in kept it nice and fresh, I had to use my powers all the time to get it here…I just let down my guard and look what happened." As he finished saying this, the fish was impaled in the head by a spike of ice that shot from Baird's hand. He then jumped down to his boat and threw the dinosaur on top of ship and jumped back up, looking at everyone, saying, "Now we have food for a while…depending on how all of you eat."

Everyone but Baird looked at Luffy and said, "It'll be gone by the end of the day."

After scrutinizing Luffy, Usopp turned toward Baird and asked, "You were at Little Garden? Did you see Dory and Broggy?"

"Yeah I met those guys, they were pretty cool…I left as soon as I got the meat though," explained Baird.

"Wait a minute, why did you go to Little Garden from Raftel and then here, wouldn't that take a long time," asked Franky.

"Not really, I flew," said Baird as wind seemed to pick up only around him and he started to float.

"Wow, that's neat…can you take me flying sometime Baird-san," asked Chopper.

"Sure, I don't see why not," answered Baird.

"I just realized, none of us have introduced ourselves to Baird-san yet," yelled Camie from the back of the group with Pappug and Hatchan.

When Baird looked at Camie his eyes went wide with what could have either been shock or anger.

**AN: **YAY!! Second Chapter done…this time I did it longer…I didn't realize how short the last one was…I hope this is long enough for those that don't like short chapters. Also…cliffy! XD Review please, I don't know how quickly I'll be able to upload the next chapter, I have it pretty much mapped out in my head but I don't know if I'll be too busy or not.


	3. Meeting the Crew

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece, but if I did, this story would totally happen.

"What's wrong Baird-san, have you met Camie before," asked Nami.

"No," Baird said, a picture of Kokoro appears in his head, then disappears, "This is just the first time I've met a mermaid before."

"Oh my god…he met Kokoro too," said Usopp to himself, "He has the same look that Zoro and Sanji had when they said they had never met a mermaid before."

"Oh is that all, well I think everyone should introduce themselves to Baird-san," said the relieved Camie.

"I agree, that is a good idea," said Pappug and Hatchan together.

"Well then, I guess we should start then," said Brook, "My name is Brook, nice to meet you."

Baird takes his bony hand and shakes it saying, "It's nice to meet you as well," he then approached Sanji and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Black Leg, I hear you're an excellent cook."

"I've been told that I have good cooking too," said Sanji, "Good to meet you, you shitty bastard."

Then Zoro approached and took Baird's hand in his own and said, "I'd like to see what you can do on our side in a fight, good to have you here."

Baird showed the same goofy grin that Luffy always did and said, "Yeah, I think you'll like what you see Roronoa," after shaking Zoro's hand he approached Nami and gently kissed the back of her hand saying, "It's nice to meet a cute young lady like yourself."

Nami blushed slightly while Sanji started to have a conniption while she said, "It's nice to meet you too," while she was thinking, _I didn't notice before, but he is kind of cute…_

Before he could continue down the line Sanji finally got free and shouted, "You better stay away from Nami-san or I'll gut you and serve you as our next main course!"

Baird just laughed and said, "Don't worry Black Leg, she isn't my type."

Baird then continued down the line and grasped Franky's hand, asking, "You are the one that built this ship aren't you?"

Franky laughed and said, "Yes, the SUPER me created this ship."

Baird replied with a, "It truly is a beautiful ship, nice job."

Then both Chopper and Usopp came up to Bair and shook his hand Chopper saying, "I'm the doctor of the ship, if you ever need some medical care, don't hesitate to ask."

Baird laughed and said, "Don't worry Doctor Chopper, I'll trust you with any injuries I get, I'm sure you are an extremely capable doctor."

While doing his little dance Chopper said, "Don't think you calling me Doctor is going to make me happy, asshole."

"You look pretty happy Chopper," said Usopp, "If you need anything built, me and Franky are the only ones on this ship that will be able to make it, so come to us."

"Really, I'm sure I will think of something I want built soon enough," said Baird, "It's good to meet the two of you."

After Baird finished talking to Usopp and Chopper, Pappug, Hatchan, and Camie approached him, Hatchan was carrying Camie. Baird immediately noticed them and held out his hand to Hatchan, "It's nice to meet you fishman, tell me, what's your name?"

"My name is Hatchan, most people just call me Hatchi, it's nice to meet you, this is Pappug and Camie," Hatchan said indicating both of them.

"Nice to meet you," Baird said while he reached out to shake with one of Pappug's arm…things.

"It's nice to meet you as well, tell me, do you want to know why I can speak like a human," asked Pappug.

"Actually, I was wondering about that," Baird admitted.

"Well the reason quite simply is," started Pappug, "When I was born, I thought I was human."

"Hmm…that's interesting," Baird said as he released his tentacle? and gently planted a kiss on the back of Camie's hand, the same as when he did with Nami, "It's nice to meet a mermaid for the first time ever in life," he said as Kokoro's picture came in and then back out of his mind.

Sanji, having another conniption started yelling at Baird, "Now you're hitting on Camie-chan too you shitty fucktard?!"

Baird just laughed in Sanji's direction and said, "Don't worry Sanji-san, Camie seems too young for me, you don't have to worry."

After meeting everyone that was in the group he noticed, "Is someone missing here, I'm pretty sure there was one more…besides you captain, I met you already."

"Yes, it's me, I decided to sit down and continue my book," said Robin as she waved over at him.

"Oh, Nico Robin," he said as he approached her and kissed the back of her hand, "It's nice to meet you," then he noticed her book and said, "Hmm, I'm not very good with archeology, but it is still very fascinating to me."

After he said this, his eyes met hers and they stayed glued on each other until Sanji had his third conniption, "Oh my god! Seriously, I'm gonna kill you asshole! Stop flirting with everyone!"

When Sanji said this, Baird turned to him and said, "I'm sorry Sanji, but Robin is different than Nami and Camie, you will have to fight for her if you really want her."

After hearing this, Robin said, "What am I to the two of you, a prize? If so then let me tell you both right now, neither of you is getting me!"

With that she pulled her hand away from Baird, shut her book loudly, and left them all to go inside. As she left Nami followed to go talk to her, and everyone else, except Sanji and Baird, who were now glaring at each other, left to get away from what was expected to be a fight.

"Good going shit-head, now she's pissed at us," accused Sanji.

"You're right, I used the wrong words…I should have said that differently…I wouldn't be surprised if she really did hate us now," Baird said as he sat down, sighing.

"Well, I guess the two of us should apologize then right? I don't think Robin-chan is the right person to have mad at us," exclaimed Sanji, "Just one question, did you really mean that if I really wanted Robin that I would have to fight for her?"

"Yeah, I meant it," stated Baird, "I'll admit, Nami and Camie are both cute, but there is something different about Robin. I don't know what it is yet, but as soon as I know, I'll tell you."

"Then, you don't need to worry about me getting in your way Baird," said Sanji, "I truly love Nami, but she just ignores my advances. That's why I always flirt with other girls."

"Really," asked Baird and Sanji nodded, "Well, thanks for telling me that. I suppose it's about time we went to apologize to Robin. I have to agree with you, I don't think she is the right person to have mad at you."

**Outside the Girl's Cabin**

The Sound of a_ Knock Knock Knock_ was heard at the door to the Girl's Cabin, and from the inside Nami's voice could be heard yelling, "Who is it?"

"It's us," Baird and Sanji said at the same time, "We need to talk to Robin."

**Inside the Girl's Cabin**

"Do you want to talk to them Robin," asked Nami.

"I don't know," said Robin, "Do you think I'll be able to stop myself from killing either of them if they say something like that again?"

"Who cares, either way, if either of them dies it will be Sanji," stated Nami, "So I don't see any harm in letting them in."

"Okay, tell them they can come in," commanded Robin.

**Outside the Girl's Cabin**

Nami's voice could be heard yelling back after a couple minutes, "Alright, come in!"

The two men opened the door and walked in, and looked at Robin immediately, who was reading a book like she meant to ignore them. Sanji approached first and said, "Robin-chan I'm sorry, I was stupid, will you forgive me?"

Immediately Robin said, "Apology accepted, you didn't say anything wrong, I know that's just your way. You can leave," without even looking away from her book.

Thinking that he was very lucky, Sanji left immediately and went to start cooking the dinosaur meat that Baird had brought. (Unfortunately Luffy had already started eating it raw)

Next it was Baird's turn, "I'm sorry Robin, like Sanji said, I was stupid and shouldn't have said what I said."

Again, immediately Robin replied, "Apology not accepted, you are the one that talked like I was a prize, now leave!"

As soon as Robin finished Baird said, "No, I won't leave," and then he got on his hands and knees and bowed toward Robin, who actually lowered her book to yell at Baird for not leaving the room when she told him too and then was slightly shocked to see him on the floor bowing toward her saying, "I'm so sorry Robin. What I said was stupid and unforgivable. I usually think through what I'm going to say in that sort of a situation, but I was intoxicated by your beauty and-"

"Don't try and flatter me Baird," interrupted Robin, "Flattery won't work on me!"

"I'm not trying to flatter you, I'm just being honest," stated Baird, "I didn't think before I spoke. If I had, I wouldn't have said something so offensive. So please, please just forgive me."

For a second Robin was speechless, _Did I really affect him that much?_ wondered Robin. She then said, "I'll think about forgiving you, if you'll leave now."

"Okay, I'll leave, but I'll come back for your answer soon," said Baird, and he got up and left the cabin, without looking back into either Robin or Nami's eyes.

When he was out of the room and back out on deck, both Robin and Nami could hear Sanji shouting, "Baird-san! Luffy started eating the meat before I could cook it! Help me keep him away from it!"

**AN: **Hey, Third Chapter in two days XD I knew I wouldn't have anything better to do LOL What do you people think, I'm hoping I can get some Reviews before Chapter 5, I mean, I can't let my little sister beat me, she has a FanFic with only 3 chapters and it has over 30 reviews XD


	4. Dinner

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece, so stop asking.

"OI! Stop eating all the meat Captain," yelled Baird to Luffy when he came back onto the deck. "We are going to eat that for dinner!"

"That's what I told him Baird-san," proclaimed the adamant chef, Sanji. "He just doesn't listen to me about this stuff!"

"But it's just so good Ossan-" started Luffy.

"Hey Luffy, I'm part of the crew now, just call me Baird," Baird told Luffy, "And how can it be good if it's raw? I mean, it's not like it is sushi or something."

After about ten or fifteen minutes of arguing with their stubborn captain, Sanji and Baird finally convinced Luffy to let the food be cooked first. When they had finally gotten Luffy to stop, Luffy went to go goof off with Chopper and Usopp. This left Sanji and Baird alone to talk.

"So, how did it go Baird-san," inquired Sanji, "Did Robin forgive you?"

Baird sighed, laying his head on the kitchen table in depression, "No, she said she would think about it, but only if I left the room."

"That's rough," observed Sanji, "Robin is usually more forgiving than that. You must have really pissed her off."

"Apparently I did," Baird moaned as he ran a hand through his hair, "This really sucks. I didn't think I would get on one of the crews' bad side so quick."

"Well, I guess all you can do is hope that she forgives you, and just move on from there," suggested Sanji, "So, can you cook?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I can cook," Baird states as he is pulled out of his deep thought, "I'm not very good though. I guess you could say that my cooking is average."

"Good," said Sanji, "Cooking for thirteen people should be easier if I have someone else to help me."

With that, Baird and Sanji began the task they had in front of them. Sanji giving orders while he was cooking the more difficult food. Baird diligently cooking anything that Sanji told him too, making few mistakes during the process. When it came time to make sauces and dressings for some of the different foods, Baird spoke up.

"Sanji-san, I have a really good sauce that I kind of invented when I was on my trip, do you want me to make some," asked Baird.

"Hmm…make some for me to try and then I'll tell you whether we will make it or not," Sanji replied.

As Baird went about making his sauce, Sanji continued making the other sauces and dressings they would need. Then, about halfway through making Baird's sauce, Nami walked in. Right away Sanji noticed the new presence.

"Hi Nami-san," greeted Sanji, "Dinner is about ready, if you wouldn't mind telling the rest of the crew."

"Hi Sanji-kun," said Nami, "I don't mind, but first I have to talk to Baird-san."

"Me," asked Baird as he pointed to himself and got an inquisitive look, "What is it Nami?"

"I just wanted to warn you about making Robin angry," she cautioned, "She is usually a very calm person that doesn't take things offensively. I think you pushed one of her buttons and that you need to be more careful when you talk to her."

"Don't worry Nami-san," Baird reassured her, "I will make sure to be very careful about what I say around her from now on."

"I think you should be particularly cautious at dinner tonight," informed Nami, "Be as polite as you can so that she will calm down faster."

"Thank you for the suggestion Nami," Baird responded, "I will."

"Good," Nami continued, "Then I will go tell everyone that dinner is almost ready."

As Nami started toward the door, Sanji said, "Thank you Nami-san. That helps a lot."

When Nami walked through the door and started gathering the crew, Baird shoved a spoon at Sanji and presented his sauce for him.

"It's done Sanji," stated Baird, smiling his goofy grin, "I think you will find it enjoyable."

Sanji took the spoon and tasted some of the sauce, which was a purplish-red color. As soon as the spoon touched Sanji's lips, his eyes widened and he put the spoon on the counter.

"That has a very interesting taste," claimed Sanji, "It tastes sweet with a hint of spice at the same time. The sweetness though, it is the part that amazes me. It tastes like nothing I've never had before. What did you use to make it?"

"Oh, I used the skin of a fruit from the New World," explained Baird, "The inside of the fruit isn't very good, but the skin can be used to make many delicious things. All you have to do is mush it up and mix it with whatever else you want the sauce to have and it will get nice and smooth. I like to keep some of that skin with me in case I decide I want to make some of the sauce."

"Well then I think we should make some more of this and put it on some meat," Sanji proclaimed.

At this, Baird went about making more of his sauce. While he did this, Sanji started to put out the food and put out plates for each crewmember. Then, just as Baird was finishing his sauce, the crew started to file in. Quickly, Baird went over to Sanji so that Sanji could pour the sauce on a plate of meat that they had prepared. He then stood back and watched the crew continue to file in, with Robin coming in last. As soon as Baird saw Robin he gave her an apologetic smile, which she turned her nose up to and walked to a chair. Just as she was getting to the chair, Baird appeared next to her and pulled out the chair for her. Robin sat down, still holding her nose up to Baird.

"Thank you Baird-san," Robin said flatly, still not turning to look at him.

"I take it you still don't forgive me," Baird whispered desperately in Robin's ear.

"No, I don't," Robin indicated, and continued to act like he wasn't even there.

With that, Baird walked over to his own seat and sat down in a huff. His body moved robotically, as if he wasn't even conscious of what he was doing. He started to plate food after the rest of the crew was finished.

In the middle of Baird's plating, Robin spoke, "Sanji, what is this sauce you put on this meat," she asked, "It's very delectable."

"Oh that? Baird made that," Sanji explained, "After I tasted it, I knew it was something that the crew would like and asked him to make some more."

Robin looked to Baird and nodded her head saying, "It is very good Baird-san," with the same flatness as she had used with him before.

Baird smiled a little and said, "Thank you Robin. That means a lot."

He finished plating his food and poked at it with his fork, depression obvious in his still robotic movements. After a few minutes of poking at his food he looked up.

"You know, I think I'm going to go eat out on the deck," Baird mentioned.

"Are you sure Baird? If you do, there won't be any food left for you to have seconds," exclaimed Zoro, "Luffy will have eaten it all by the time you come back."

"I'm fine with that. "I'm not that hungry anyway," Baird explained.

"Okay Baird, see you in a little bit," Luffy said through a mouthful of food, little chunks of food spraying the part of the table in front of him.

"Yeah, see you," Baird said as he grabbed his plate and utensils. Then he walked out of the kitchen out onto the deck with same robotic movements as before.

After Baird left, everyone continued eating. That is, except Nami and Sanji, who were now looking at Robin.

Robin leaned toward Nami, who was sitting next to her, and whispered, "Why are you and Sanji looking at me like that?"

"Oh come on Robin," Nami whispered back, "You can't seriously tell me that you can't tell that Baird is depressed."

"That's it," Robin asked, "I know that, so why are the two of you staring at me?"

"Isn't it obvious," continued Nami, "He's depressed because you won't forgive him. It's so bad that he doesn't want to be in the same room with you."

In the middle of their whispering, Sanji leaned over the table from across Nami and said, "She's right Robin. When Baird came into the kitchen after asking you to forgive him, he was really depressed. But that was nothing compared to after he took his seat while you were in the room. He's like a complete robot."

"Yeah," Nami agreed, "I saw him shortly after he asked you to forgive him, and he did seem really depressed then. And like Sanji said, it's nothing compared to now. Did you say something to him when he pulled out your chair for you?"

"No, he just asked if I forgave him yet, and I told him no," Robin stated.

"Well, are you sure you won't forgive him now," Nami and Sanji asked together.

"Why are you two so eager for me to forgive him," Robin inquired, "He just joined the crew. We barely know him."

"In all fairness Robin," Sanji reasoned, "You were our enemy before you joined the crew. Now you are a precious nakama that we risked our lives to save against CP9."

"I know," Robin said, defeat in her voice, "But I-"

"But what, Robin," Nami disputed, "I've never seen you so slow to forgive someone."

"Oh, I don't know…" Robin continued, giving in, "I just don't want to forgive him."

"Why not Robin," Sanji asked, "He said one thing wrong. You've never gotten so mad at someone for something like that."

"I know, I know," Robin explained, "I just…oh fine, I'll forgive him…I'll be back in a minute or two."

With that, Robin got out of her seat and walked toward the door. She opened it and walked out to the deck.

**Deck of the Thousand Sunny**

When Robin got out on the deck she saw Baird sitting at the side of the ship. She noticed that his legs were hanging off the side and his head was tilted, looking at the starry sky. As she approached him, he leaned back farther so that his eyes could see who was approaching. When he saw Robin, his body went rigid and he looked forward again.

Robin continued to approach and Baird said, "I'm so sorry Robin. I really didn't mean for what I said to sound so offensive."

Robin sat down next to him. Her long legs were dangling off the edge, and she looked at him.

"I know," she started, "I forgive you now."

"Really," he said, his voice excited and his body relaxing again. A smile crept onto his face.

"Yeah," Robin stated, starting to get up, "Now will you come back inside. Obviously you aren't depressed anymore.

"No I don't want to go back inside," Baird started, "I was depressed, but that's not why I came out here."

"Oh? Then why did you come out here," Robin wondered aloud.

"So that I could look up at the stars," he proclaimed, "I really love to be able to look at the stars while I eat."

"Oh," she said, sitting back down, "They are pretty aren't they?"

"Yeah," Baird agreed, "But they're nothing compared to you."

"Baird, I told you that I forgive you. That doesn't mean that I can't still be mad at you," Robin stated, getting up and walking toward the door, "Maybe I'd be less mad at you if you would stop flirting with me."

As Robin opened the door to walk inside, going through her mind was, _What is this feeling? He keeps flirting, but I don't know whether I like it or not. Oh, what's wrong with me? I've never been like this around a guy before._

"I'm sorry, Robin," Baird apologized as she started to walk in the door.

"I'm sure you are," Robin said flatly, as she walked through the door, and closed it.

"FUCK," Baird yelled at himself, "What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't help but shove my foot in my mouth around Robin. Why the fuck do I even try, she obviously doesn't have the slightest interest in me."

**AN: **Damn, Baird just can't catch a break can he XD Well, my 4th chapter is done, and it is my longest one yet! Review, I'll try to have another chapter up within the next week or so.


	5. Interviews

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece…but if I did, Luffy would kill people more often.

"Fuck…" Baird complained as he got up to enter the kitchen and help with the cleanup, "I hope Robin will at least listen to me. I need to tell her that I'll try and stop flirting with her. Maybe that will help."

As Baird entered the kitchen he noticed that the only ones still there were Sanji, Zoro, Franky, and Nami. He walked over to the table and started getting dishes to help Sanji, who was doing the dishes in the sink while Nami dried them.

"Hey guys," Baird greeted as he came up behind Nami and Sanji, "Where is everyone?"

"Hey Baird," Sanji said, "Well, Luffy, Usopp, Brook, and Chopper are all goofing off. Camie, Pappug, and Hatchan all left out the back way to get some more seafood. Robin, umm, she went back to the women's quarters I think. She didn't seem too happy…what did you say this time dumb ass?"

"Oh stop it Sanji-kun," Nami yelled, "I'm sure Baird isn't happy right now, seeing as Robin is obviously pissed at him again."

After Sanji spoke, Baird's head started to drop in depression. Then, as soon as Nami's words left her mouth, Baird was sitting cross-legged on the ground with his head down, depressed. As he breathed, about every five breaths he would sigh. When Nami and Sanji noticed they both reacted extremely quickly.

"Oh shit," started Sanji, "I'm sorry Baird, I didn't even think. Don't get depressed again man!"

"I'm sorry too Baird-san," Nami apologized, "I totally didn't mean to make it sound the way it did. I'm sure Robin will be fine."

"God," Zoro complained from his seat at the table, "You guys are annoying. And you Baird, you are just sad. What the fuck is wrong with you. Be a man!"

"Yeah Baird," Franky agreed, "Stop sitting on the ground, crying like a bitch."

As Franky said this, Zoro thought, _Like you could talk dumb ass._

"I'm sorry guys," Baird said, getting up, "You're right. I can't let it bother me. I think I should just give Robin space until she will forgive me."

"Good," said Zoro, "By the way, what did you say to Robin?"

"Well umm," Baird began, "She said that she forgave me and that since I wasn't depressed anymore, that I should come inside. Then I told her that I wasn't outside because I was depressed, but that I was outside because I like to look at the stars at night. So she sat with me and looked up at the stars and said 'They are pretty aren't they' and I said, 'Not as beautiful as you' so she got mad and left."

"Okay," Sanji started pointing out, "Robin getting mad about a compliment is really weird. She never gets mad when someone compliments her. She definitely has something going on with her right now for her to be acting like this."

"Sanji's right," Nami conceded, "Robin never gets mad about people complimenting her. I think there might be more to this than meets the eye. So, if you'll just excuse me, I'll go to the room and find out what's wrong with her. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Baird said as Nami started to leave, "Thanks Nami."

"No problem," she stated, "Actually, come up to the room later to see if I know what's wrong yet."

"Alright," Baird agreed, "I was gonna head up there later anyway, but for a totally different reason."

As he said this, Nami left the kitchen to head off to the women's quarters. Baird then looked at the three men in the kitchen and smiled a little.

"Well guys," he started, "I figured since I'm new to the crew that I should get to know my fellow crewmates. So, I'm gonna interview the lot of ya'."

"Interview us," Sanji asked inquisitively, "Why do you need to interview us to get to know us?"

"Maybe interviewing isn't the right word," Baird conceded, "Basically I want you all to tell me your life stories."

"Oh, that makes sense," proclaimed Franky, "Then who should go first?"

"Well," Baird considered, "I think Zoro should probably go first since he joined the crew first."

"Eh," complained Zoro, "Fine, I'll go first. Just pay attention. I don't want to have to repeat anything."

After Zoro said this, he started telling Baird about his life. He started when he joined the dojo where he met Kuina and continued through his days as a bounty hunter. Then he told Baird about when he joined the crew, which was then just Luffy, and continued through the times he had spent with the crew. When he got to the point where he fought Mihawk, he gave excruciating details. He always included when someone joined the crew and told what happened to him while they fought CP9 and also in Thriller Bark. Finally, he concluded his story with when Baird joined them.

"And that's about it," finished Zoro.

"Thanks Zoro," Baird commented, "Next, I think Sanji should tell his story."

"Alright then," Sanji began.

Sanji's story started with his time on the island with Zeff. He then told about his times on the Baratie and when he helped Luffy fight Don Krieg's crew. He continued with their fighting of Arlong and getting to the Grand Line. Next, he talked about the fights with Baroque Works and joining of Chopper and Robin. He told of their fight on the Sky Island and about the events in Water 7. Then he included the fight with CP9, their fight on Thriller Bark, and Brook joining the crew. He ended, like Zoro, on Baird's joining the crew.

"Thanks Sanji," Baird thanked, "That was very detailed, next will have to be you Franky. After all, you're the only other one here, so I'll have to go find the others later."

"Alright, fine, I'll go next," said Franky as he started his story.

Franky's started with meeting Tom and Iceburg. It continued through the time he worked with him on Puffing Tom and finally the capture of Tom. Next, he started to talk about his founding of the Franky Family and his times in Water 7. Then he continued with when he was taken to Enies Lobby and helping the Straw Hats fight CP9. Finally, he ended with the Thriller Bark fight and saving Hatchan from the Flying Fish Riders.

"Hey, how come Franky is the only one that told me about saving Hatchan," Baird questioned, "That is important information too!"

"Sorry Baird," Sanji apologized, "I figured you would learn it from Camie and them."

"Yeah," Zoro agreed, "I thought the same thing."

"Oh, alright," Baird conceded, "Then I guess I'm gonna go find Luffy and them so I can learn about them."

With that, Baird left the room. He started to search for Luffy and the others. When he finally found them, he only found Brook Usopp, and Luffy. It turned out that Chopper had gotten a bad cut and had gone to the medical room to patch himself up.

"Hi Baird-san," Brook greeted, "What's up?"

"Hi Brook," said Baird, "I'm hoping that I can get to know you all. So, I want to hear your life stories."

"Okay," agreed Usopp, "Who do you want to start with?"

"Well, I think I should start with Luffy," Baird stated, "After all, he is the captain."

"Alright Baird," Luffy agreed, "I'll tell you about myself."

Luffy's story wasn't very detailed, but it told generally what happened. He talked about idolizing Shanks while he was young. He also told about when he met Coby and Zoro. Then he continued through meeting Nami, Usopp, and Sanji. Next, he talked about meeting Vivi and Chopper, and helping save Alabasta. Afterwards, he talked about Robin joining them, and going to the Sky Island. In addition he talked about going to Water 7, then fighting CP9 in Enies Lobby and Franky joining the crew. He ended his story with the fight with Gecko Moria at Thriller Bark, the joining of Brook, and Baird joining the crew.

"Hmm, thanks Luffy," Baird thanked, "Did you really know Red – Haired Shanks?"

"Yeah, he was who really inspired me to be a pirate," Luffy stated firmly.

"That's awesome," Baird said, "I wish I could have met a powerful pirate like that."

"Well," Usopp started to ask, "Didn't you have to get past the Yonkou to get to Raftel? Wouldn't you have had to meet at least one of them to get past?"

"No, I didn't," Baird shared with him, "I just told the Marines that were there, that I was the son of a famous Marine, and showed them an I.D. After that it was smooth sailing, I just had to sneak past the occasional pirate vessel. The Marines in the New World apparently hadn't gotten word that I had become a pirate."

"You're sneaky aren't you Baird," asked Luffy.

"I can be," conceded Baird, "But only when I need to be."

"I see," Usopp stated, "Well, I suppose I should tell you my story now."

"That would be great," Baird agreed as Usopp started to tell his story.

Usopp's story started with his times as a kid with his mom and always hoping for his dad to come home. The story continued with the times spent with the "Usopp Pirate Crew" and onto when Luffy, Zoro, and Nami showed up and saved Kaya from Kuro and his crew. Next, he told about going to Baratie and Arlong Park. Afterwards, he detailed the events in Loguetown and their fights with Baroque Works. Additionally, he talked about going to Skypiea, then Water 7 where he left the crew. Then he told about his time as Sogeking, fighting against CP9 alongside the Straw Hats. After that, he told Baird about their burning of the Going Merry, the very ship that Kaya gave to them, and getting their new ship, the Thousand Sunny. Finally, he concluded with their fighting the zombies at Thriller Bark, and then the attack of the Flying Fish Riders.

"Wow, it must have been hard to burn the ship that your childhood friend gave you," Baird admonished, "I don't think I would have ever been able to do it."

"Yeah, it's a good thing that Usopp wasn't there at least," Luffy stated.

Then Baird looked at Luffy and asked, "Didn't he just say that he was there?"

"No, he wasn't there," Luffy argued, "But this guy Sogeking was there, he was really cool."

Usopp looked at Baird and said, "He still hasn't gotten that I am Sogeking."

"Ah, I see," Baird claimed, "Then I suppose that it's Brook's turn to tell his story."

"Alright, I'm fine with that," Brook agreed.

Brook started telling about his time in the kingdom where he was a well respected knight. After that, he spoke of being part of the Rumba Pirates and singing with them everyday. Next, he told Baird about meeting Laboon and having to split with his captain because the captain was ill. Then, he spoke of the rest of the crew's fight in the Florian Triangle and the eventual death of the crew. Afterwards, Brook told Baird about going back to his body and then losing his shadow. Additionally, he told Baird about Luffy and the rest of the crew helping him get his shadow back when fighting Gecko Moria. Finally, he ended his story with helping save Hatchan, and then Baird joining the crew.

"Wow Brook," Baird started to point out, "You were a cool guy weren't you? What is your favorite Pirate Song?"

"Well," Brook said, not really having to think about it, "Bink's Sake is my favorite, and it was also my captain's favorite, and it is Laboon's favorite as well."

"Oh," Baird regarded, "I love that song too. We'll have to sing that sometime. As for now, I need to go find the rest of the crew and learn about their pasts. I think I'll go see Chopper at the Medical Room."

"Alright Baird," the group said, "We'll talk to you later then."

Just as Baird was walking away, Camie, Pappug, and Hatchan were coming onto the boat from the sea. Seeing this, Baird decided to ask them about their pasts next instead of Chopper's. He approached them and asked, "Hey guys, do you three mind telling me your life stories?"

"Well," started Hatchan, "We aren't really part of the crew. We are only here to guide the Straw Hats to Fishman Island. If for some reason we need to join the crew though, then you can ask us."

"Hatchin is right," proclaimed Camie while using her nickname for Hatchan, "We will tell you our stories if we become part of the crew. If we don't have to though, I think we should tell you our stories at Fishman Island."

"Alright then," Baird agreed, "At Fishman Island I'll listen to your stories. So I'll talk to you three in the morning I suppose."

As he said this, Baird started walking to the Medical Room, like he had before. When he got there he knocked on the door and was welcomed in quickly by Chopper. Baird walked into the room and saw Chopper stitching up a deep cut.

"Ouch," Baird said, "That looks bad Chopper."

"It's not as bad as it looks," Chopper insisted, "It's deep but other than that, the cut is small. It will take a little while to heal on the inside, but I'll be fine."

"That's good to hear," Baird stated, "Do you want any help bandaging it or anything like that?"

"No," Chopper answered, "I've got it. Thanks anyway though."

"No problem," Baird proclaimed, "Anyway, when you're done with that I was wondering if you could tell me your life's story. I've been going around asking the crew so that I can learn more about them."

"Sure," Chopper conceded, "I'll start as soon as I'm finished with this."

Chopper took about five minutes after that to finish stitching up his cut. Then after that he bandaged it and looked toward Baird, "Alright, I'll start from the beginning," stated Chopper.

First, Chopper told Baird about being born with a blue nose, causing him to be an outcast with the rest of the reindeers. Next, he spoke of eating the Human Human Fruit, being taken in by Dr. Hiluluk, and the death of Hiluluk. After that, he talked about being taken in by Dr. Kureha and when Luffy and the rest of the crew came and saved Drum Island from Wappol. Then he told Baird about helping Vivi, going to Sky Island, and getting to Water 7. Afterwards, he spoke of the fight with CP9 when he went crazy because of the Rumble Ball, and then told him about fighting at Thriller Bark. Finally, he ended with helping Camie save Hatchan, and then Baird joining the crew.

"That's it," Chopper said as he finished, "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm fine to go play with Usopp, Luffy, and Brook some more."

"Alright," Baird agreed, "Thanks Dr. Chopper, I guess I won't see you until morning."

"Like I'd be happy because you called me Doctor, bastard," Chopper said as he started doing his dance, during which, Baird left the room and started walking towards the Women's Quarters.

_I hope Robin isn't too mad at me. I really didn't mean to offend her. Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see if she is fine,_ thought Baird.

**Women's Quarters**

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Come in," Nami said as she heard the knock at the door.

After she said this, the door opened and Baird walked in. He was smiling nervously and looking around the room. Nami thought that it must be to see if Robin was there. When he stopped looking around, he sighed in relief, his eyes closing and his body relaxing.

"Hi, Baird," Nami greeted him.

"Hi, Nami," Baird greeted back, "Where is Robin?"

"Oh, she went to the ship's library," Nami answered, "And I did talk to her, but she wouldn't tell me anything, so I don't know what's wrong with her. Sorry."

"It's alright," Baird assured her, "I'll try and talk to her myself. Now, the reason I came here, besides wanting to know about Robin, is that I want to ask you about your past. I've asked everyone in the crew except you and Robin. It looks like Robin is gonna be the last one I ask."

"Oh," Nami said, slightly shocked, "Sure, I'll tell you about my life."

So she began with Bellemere adopting her and Nojiko. Then she continued with Arlong attacking the island and killing Bellemere. Next, she told about joining Luffy and eventually saving her island from Arlong. After that, she told Baird about going to the Grand Line and helping Vivi save Alabasta, and going to Sky Island and helping the natives defeat Eneru. Additionally, she spoke of going to Water 7 and then fighting CP9 to save Robin. Finally, she ended with the fights in Thriller Bark and saving Hatchan from the Flying Fish Riders.

"That's basically it," Nami concluded, "Now if you don't mind me asking something completely unrelated. Do you think that I'm pretty?"

"Yeah," Baird stated, "Why?"

"Well," Nami started, "I was wondering if you would want to go out with me. I know you like Robin but, would you go out with me if she didn't listen to you?"

"I'm sorry, Nami," Baird apologized, "You are too young for me, and besides, I wouldn't want to betray Sanji."

"I don't care about Sanji," Nami said, beginning to beg Baird, "He flirts with all kinds of girls. He doesn't really care about me!"

"That's not true Nami," Baird began, "He told me that the only reason he flirts with other girls is because you constantly reject him. I think he really does care about you Nami. You should give him a chance."

"He really said that," asked Nami, "He really said that he cares about me?"

"No," Baird conceded, "He said he loves you."

"Well, Baird," Nami said, not sounding desperate at all anymore, "Thank you for telling me that. I hope Robin will listen to you. You are a nice person, and I think you two are good for each other."

"Thanks, Nami," Baird said, "But I don't think she has the same sentiments."

"Maybe not," Nami conceded, "But you can still try. Now go, like I said, she is in the library. By the way, if you see anyone else tell them that we are getting to a tropical island so the weather is gonna be hot, even at night."

So, Baird left and started his walk, but instead of going to the library, he went to the Men's Quarters to find out where his bed was. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough beds and so they gave him some blankets and said that he could sleep wherever, and that they would get another bed at their next stop. Baird gave them Nami's message and after getting his blankets, started walking toward the library.

When Baird got to the library, he walked in, and froze at the sight of Robin. She was sitting on one of the bench-like chairs with a large book in her hands. This wasn't what made him freeze though. It was how beautiful she looked in her usual boots that the tops went above her knees, her jacket she wore over a t-shirt and the skirt she wore that made him freeze.

When Baird finally got himself moving again, Robin looked up from her book and said, "What do you want Baird? And why do you have those blankets?"

"Umm, I'm actually planning on sleeping here tonight," Baird admitted, "We don't have enough beds for me to sleep in, so I'm just gonna sleep in here. That is also the reason why I have blankets. Another reason why I'm here is because Nami said you were here, and I've been asking all the other crewmembers about their pasts."

_He's gonna stay here? Why can't I just have time alone? I don't even know how I'm going to react to him being here…What should I do?_ Robin thought to herself.

"Fine," said Robin, "I'll tell you about my past, but only if you tell me about yours."

"That sounds fair," Baird claimed, "But before we begin, I'd like to apologize for flirting with you earlier. I promise that it won't happen again. I don't want my nakama to be mad at me."

"Thank you Baird," Robin thanked, "I'll accept your apology." What she was thinking though was, _Oh know, I still haven't figured out if I like him flirting with me or not. Now how will I figure it out?_

"I'm glad," Baird admitted, "I was really worried that you might stay mad at me."

"Well," Robin said, "Don't worry, I'm not mad anymore. Now, let's start talking about each other's pasts."

So, Baird nodded his head and walked over and sat down on the bench. He made sure to sit on a separate bench that was facing her so that she didn't think he was flirting with her again. When he did this Robin thought, _Damn it, I was hoping I could figure out whether I like him flirting with me or not, if he sat next to me. Now I think I should find a moment where it is appropriate, and sit down next to him._

"Alright," Baird started, "Why don't you go first. What was your childhood like?"

"Well," Robin said, thinking it over and running a hand through her hair to keep it out of her eyes, "My dad died when I was so young that I don't remember him. My mother left to find the poneglyphs. Because of that, I was stuck with my Aunt and Uncle. My Aunt was a horrible person who didn't consider me part of the family. Sometimes my Uncle would stand up for me since he was my mother's brother, but I still never got to do anything with them. The only people who accepted me were the historians. They let me read the books and study to become a historian as well. I eventually took a test to become a historian, and I passed. This was just a few days before the Oharan Incident."

"Wow Robin," Baird said, amazed, "I can't believe that you had such a tough life even before the Oharan Incident."

"Yeah," Robin stated, "It was hard, but I got through it. Anyway, when the Incident occurred, basically I was protected by the former Vice Admiral Saul. He gave his life to see that I could get onto a boat and leave Ohara."

"You knew Saul," Baird asked, his eyes widening, "I met him when I was a kid!"

"Yeah," answered Robin, "His last words before his death were, 'No one is born to be alone. You'll find nakama one day.'"

"He told me the same thing the last time I saw him," Baird said, "He told me that after I told him that one day I wanted to become the Pirate King. I didn't realize that he was right until I got to Raftel though."

"I thought that the quote you told me sounded like Saul," proclaimed Robin, "But I'm wasting your time. I said I'd tell you my story, and that's what I'm going to do."

"Right, sorry for interrupting," Baird apologized.

"Anyway," Robin began again, "Even though Saul gave his life to save me, Vice Admiral Kuzan, or Admiral Aokiji as he's known now, is the one that showed mercy toward me. After I escaped Ohara, I went through a lot of hardships from people trying to collect on my bounty, eventually I became a member of Baroque Works and then a nakama on this ship. Before CP9 took me, we ran into Aokiji. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji risked their lives to stop him from killing me. They were luckily able to save my life."

"Nobody told me that you encountered Aokiji," Baird exclaimed.

"Really," asked Robin, "I would think they would remember that. Because of that fight, Luffy realized how much stronger he needed to get to have a chance at getting to Raftel. Now, I've told you my story. Now let me ask you some questions. Who was your stepfather?"

"Alright," Baird conceded, "A deal is a deal. My stepfather is a famous Marine."

"So then I should know who he is, right," inquired Robin.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Baird said, "I didn't word that right. He is famous among the Marines. The only people that know who he is are people related to him, other Marines, and people from outside the Marines that have met him while he is in the Headquarters."

"Oh," Robin stated, "So then, I wouldn't know who he was if you told me?"

"No, you wouldn't," Baird continued, "He is currently a Vice Admiral. At least, to my knowledge he is still a Vice Admiral."

"Wow," Robin noted, "Then tell me, who have you met within the Marines?"

"Well," Baird began, "I met Garp, Aokiji, though he was still known as Kuzan when I met him. I also met Saul, the old CP9 members, and some of the new ones while they were still being trained. I met Smoker and some of the Shichibukai. Finally, someone that is not a Marine, I met Monkey D. Dragon."

"WHAT," Robin screamed in surprise, "You met Dragon?"

"Yeah," Baird stated, "He was in his teens I believe, I don't remember exactly though. He told me about his dream to bring about a Revolution. When I told him that I wanted to become a pirate someday, he gave me a Den Den Mushi and the number to his own Den Den Mushi. After he did, he told me that if I ever needed information, he could probably give it to me. He is actually the reason I was able to find you guys."

"That's amazing," Robin stressed, "I can't believe you met the most wanted man in the world."

"Well," Baird started, "He wasn't the most wanted man yet."

"Yeah," Robin said, shaking her head back and forth like she was clearing it from a haze, "Anyway, my next question is who trained you to be a CP9 member?

"Oh, a master at all the techniques," claimed Baird, "He also trained Rob Lucci. The last test that the master gave was to try and assassinate him. Neither Rob Lucci nor I were able to accomplish it. Before I became a pirate, I had Fukurou check my Doriki. Mine ended up being about three thousand, six hundred. I hear though, that Rob Lucci's was four thousand. So in that regard, I'm nowhere close to Rob Lucci."

"So then, who is the man that trained you," asked Robin.

"He's someone you also wouldn't know if I told you his name," stated Baird calmly.

"Oh, I see," Robin said, "Then I don't think I have any other questions for you right now. If I think of anything, I'll ask."

"Alright," Baird agreed as he picked a book from the shelf above him and began to read, "Just one thing. I forgot to tell you, that Nami told me to tell anyone I see that we are coming up on a tropical island. So she says the weather is gonna be hot, even at night."

"Oh, thanks Baird," Robin thanked him. _I wonder how I'm going to be able to get next to Baird. I have to think of something,_ she thought to herself.

And so, Robin started to think of ways to get closer to him. The biggest problem she could see was the fact that getting close to him when it's so hot would just make the two of them hotter. Then she thought of something that she hoped would make Baird try to get closer to her, instead of the other way around.

"Baird-san," she said, "I hope you don't mind, but I'm really hot, so I'm going to take off my shoes, socks and jacket."

"Umm," Baird said as he gulped and tried to hide a blush, "No, go ahead."

So, Robin took off her boots, sock and jacket. This left her in a t-shirt and skirt. Robin noticed that after she took her extra clothes off, Baird glanced at her more often than before. She smirked inwardly. _This is going to work,_ she thought.

_Damn. She is so beautiful. I have to resist the urge to say anything to her though. If I do, I just shove my foot in my mouth again and she'll get mad at me, _Baird was thinking to himself.

After several minutes of Baird not moving from his spot, Robin gave up on getting him to come sit next to her. Then she noticed after one glance at him, that he was sweating from the heat. After a few minutes though, she looked at him and the sweat that had been dripping down him seemed to be frozen in place. She also noticed that he was shivering, and his breath looked icy. _Why is he shivering when it is so hot? Wait a minute. He has the same power as Aokiji. This is my chance! _she thought.

"Baird," she said, "Why are you shivering?"

"Oh," Baird started, "I'm using my ice powers to cool myself down. I'd personally rather shiver than sweat."

"Well," Robin started to agree, "I would rather shiver than sweat as well. Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Oh, well, sure," Baird agreed, again trying to hide a blush.

"Okay then," said Robin as she got up and sat next to Baird, putting his arm around her shoulder, "Just don't get any ideas."

"O-o-of course n-not," Baird stuttered as he controlled his temperature to something that wouldn't cause harm over time to Robin.

So they sat, they sat and read for a while. After an hour of sitting and reading, Robin's head leaned against Baird, and she seemed to be asleep. Baird, not really thinking, started to run his hand through Robin's hair.

"She's so beautiful," Baird whispered to himself, "I wish so much that she was interested in me."

_Now I know, _thought Robin to herself as she faked sleeping, _I like Baird flirting with me very much._

And so, Baird closed his book so that he could also get some sleep. After closing his book, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself and Robin so that neither of them would get too cold from his temperature drop. Then, they slept.

**Marine Headquarters**

The two men approached the leader of the Marines, the man on the left saluted while the man on the right just waited for his orders.

"The two of you are to capture at the very least, one of the Straw Hat pirates," stated Sengoku, "I'm entrusting this to both of you, because they have become a nuisance and I want two Admirals to deal with this. Now go my Admirals, keep the peace and capture some Straw Hats."

"Yes sir," both men said as the started to walk out of the Marine Headquarters to capture as many Straw Hats as possible.

**AN: **OMG!! Major cliffhanger…which Admirals are they? Oh wait, I already know that one XD And hey…it looks like some people are getting close. And HOLY CRAP!! Longest chapter ever…took me like 5 days of solid work to finish it! Review please


End file.
